Red Wine
by flo4ever
Summary: “That one,” he said in a low voice. “It has a nice aroma. Strawberry and Vanilla. It suits you.” One-shot.


**Red Wine**

by Flo4ever

**Summary: "That one," he said in a low voice. "It has a nice aroma. Strawberry and Vanilla. It suits you."**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I am the proud owner of Muse concert tickets. Look out Ahoy! I'm a coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally summer here in Chicago. It was sunny. And hot. I loved it.

I was debating whether to use the opportunity of using my empty Saturday afternoon to write a paper on Feminism in Twain's "Pudd'nhead Wilson**"** against the idea of grabbing a chair and a good book and just read the day away and not achieve a thing by doing it. I chose the latter, naturally. I tiptoed my way around a sleeping Alice on the couch, almost tripping over a plastic bag. I looked around and had to suppress a laugh; my roommate was strewn across the couch, covered by a mass of pink and black shopping bags. I eased in closer so I could read the names of the stores she'd tyrannized today. _Victoria's Secret_.

I cringed.

Normally a person wouldn't need _that _many pieces of lingerie. Alice did. She was also convinced I was in need of them too.

I carefully lifted the ruby folding chair from where it was resting against the coat closet and went into my bedroom to retrieve my favorite book. I was finally settled on our small but cozy balcony and took out Wuthering Heights. I was only halfway through the second page when I felt someone was staring at me. I slowly looked up from my book and scanned the building across from our apartment. Alice and I had been roommates throughout college, and were now both finishing our last year. We were both not too keen on living on campus, so we decided to just get a nice apartment close by.

I never regretted any damn minute of it.

My eyes rested on the other rows of balconies of the building that overlooked ours. A woman on the second floor was planting some flowers when she spotted me looking at her and started waving frantically. I smiled at her even though she probably couldn't see it anyway, and continued to search for some probing eyes. A few doors to her left was an old Spanish looking man reading a book. I noticed a lot of people were sitting outside today, and even after four years of living here I hadn't recognized half of them. Alice had tried to talk me into going on several blind dates with 'cute guys' she deemed worthy of me in our first year. I declined. During the second year she kidnapped me to a frat party. I escaped. Last year she and Rose became 'shop buddies' for life and made it their personal calling to dress me every fricken morning in the most scandalous outfits you can ever imagine. Well, I never escaped and saying 'no' had become less than air to them. But at least they hadn't been successful into finding me a guy I could walk around with in those clown's suits. Rosalie claimed I still owed her for helping me escape the party her boyfriend Emmett hosted last year. I retorted that if I hadn't asked her for help we wouldn't have become such close friends.

Again, my words were like air to them. I shuddered as I wondered what kind of stunt they'd try to pull on me this year.

My eyes drifted to the bottom row of balconies, which was completely vacant. I stopped at number 17. The book now completely forgotten, I scooted my chair closer to the railing to get a better look at the yellow lace curtains when I could swear I saw them move. He must've seen me staring at his window, because the curtain shifted and the glass frame opened, revealing a perfect mass of copper and bronze hair. I screamed and ducked, successfully toppling over with my chair when my face hit the burning tiles. I groaned when my eyes fell on two frilly pink slippers.

I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against the now somewhat cooled tile. "Shut up Alice," I mumbled. I wasn't really wasn't in the mood for one of her 'just go talk to him' speeches.

"Just go talk to him Bella."

"Is he gone? " I asked instead.

"Yes, your own personal sex on legs has just retreated indoors so you're safe." I hated it when she called Edward 'sex on legs'. Not because it would seem highly inappropriate or just plain rude, but because she was so, so _right_.

I wiped the non-existent dirt from my cheeks out of sheer habit from years of falling flat-faced and bent to pick up my chair and book when Alice started snickering. I decided to ignore my evil roommate, who in my opinion was getting way too much pleasure from my misery, and stalked inside.

"Oh come on Bella, as if Edward doesn't know you're half in love him."

"No he doesn't. He hasn't tried to talk to me once."

"_Riiiight_," Alice rolled her eyes while her voice just oozed dark sarcasm, "and you are of course the master of conversation when it comes to Edward. And did I hear you –not- denying you're half in love with him? Maybe there's hope! I may just have to work my magic here... Maybe Rose has som-"

"AAAARRRGHHH!!" I growled at Alice and lunged for her. Of course, being as coordinated as a flying kite in a perfect storm I hardly scathed her side when my face came in contact with the floor for the second time today within the hour. Without a word Alice skipped happily into the kitchen where her cell instantly appeared in her hand. Mere seconds later the whispering started. I put my ear against the floor carpet and wished with all my power for a hole to appear. A big, black hole that would suck me right out of this nightmare. Or maybe it could just make Alice disappear. I loved her like a sister, but sometimes her existence was just _too much._

I figured reading was out, since my green-eyed neighbor would probably be looking, or rather, being looked _at_. I sighed. The outside world wasn't safe today, so I got up and settled on the couch to watch some TV. An hour later Alice skipped from behind the island counter and plopped down next to me. I looked at her expectantly. "So what's the verdict?" I asked suspiciously.

If you could make the sun appear by smiling, Alice would be radiating right now. She started clapping and bouncing which only made me more agitated. "Alice!!!"

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on. Or not, you should probably ask Edward about his preferences though," she said and jutted her eyebrows for extra emphasis. "Anyhooo, there's no _verdict._ I know Rose and me have been giving you a hard time, but we won't be plotting this year. Besides, I have a feeling we won't need too," she sang.

"And why is it I don't believe you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because you're so damn suspicious. And F.Y.I, I called Rose to see if she wanted to go out with us tonight, that's it, but Emmett has this big anniversary thing planned so she declined."

I still didn't believe her. We both knew about Emmett's special candlelight dinner for weeks, especially since he came to us for ideas! This was bad, real bad. People don't talk on the phone for an hour just to discuss evening plans. Maybe if I just stayed in my room all night I would be safe. At least I only have to worry about Alice, since Rose will be thoroughly occupied this evening. Well, probably the entire weekend.

"Oh, okay. So, um, do you still want to go?" I asked. I hated Alice's stereotypical rule that Saturday night is date night. I cringed at the countless clubs she and Rose dragged me to. Last year was the worst, when their 'Dress-up Bella' phase was at its most powerful, and I was introduced to the college male population as Barbie Bella, and if you squeezed her she'd go: 'Dance with me! I love you! Kiss me kiss me!' I fell back with a groan.

Alice tapped her finger to her chin as she appeared to be deep in thought. I inwardly scoffed. Yeah right, she was probably picking out what color bra would match my newest shoes. Finally she turned to me, blinding smile back in place. "Sure Bella, we can go out tonight. We don't need Rose to have fun; it will be just us, like old times! Back when I let you dress yourself, remember?"

Way to go Alice. Buttering up Bella so she wouldn't notice you scheming your fairy little ass off. Pfah! I hadn't realized I snorted out loud when Alice started giggling.

"Don't start with me Bells. I'm not trying anything here; I just want us to go have a nice time. We don't have to go dancing so relax and stop biting your lip. How about we just go and eat out tonight?"

"Thanks Ali. You're the best sister there is," I cooed and gave her a hug.

"I know, and you owe your sister a night of wild, steamy clubbing for this little act of kindness."

xxxxxx

I got dibs on the choice of clothing tonight, so I agreed it was only fair Alice could pick out the restaurant. She had settled on Moodz, a new trendy restaurant that was conveniently a two-block walk away from our apartment. The place itself was quite light and open but at the same time very warm. Long mirrors and large windows provided a feeling of space. There was an open kitchen, a fireplace, fancy armchairs and long sofa's. It was all a little too classy for my taste, but Alice read some reviews that said the food was excellent. In the end, that was all that mattered.

I ordered the truffle-risotto with poached eggs and parmesan cheese while Alice settled for the baked sea bass wrapped in pancetta. When we entered Moodz we both noticed the impressive wine rack that took up the entire back of the restaurant. It surprised me when Alice seemed as clueless with picking a good wine as I was. She excused herself for a quick female moment and left me to decide.

I was on the verge of ini mini miny moeing my way out of this when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" A soft voice offered. I turned around with the most gratifying smile I could muster and... froze. Edward must've felt the same thing, because the minute I turned around he stood perfectly still, his forest eyes fixed on mine. His lips were parted as if he stopped talking mid-speech and slowly curled into a smile.

"Hello Bella."

"H-Hi Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fairly well, Bella. I was just about to leave when I ran into Alice. She said you guys needed some help picking wine?"

All I could do was dumbly stare at his perfect nose and nod.

"Alright, here's how you do it. Um, do you mind if I sit here?" He pointed to Alice's vacant seat. I waved my hand to motion him to do as he pleases. Edward gracefully sat down and folded his arms.

"Okay, here's how you do it. Take the Wine Menu."

I glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just easing you in. Okay, first you look for wines with published ratings of 90 and above. The scores are based on evaluations by wine experts and such."

He stopped talking in his beautiful sing-song voice to check if I was getting it all. I had no idea what he was talking about; I thought the way his upper lip touched the bottom one when he mouthed a 'p' or a 'b' was far more interesting. He suddenly leaned in closer and grinned at me.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" He laughed, and I was getting more attracted to him right there. I leaned back and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Edward was still grinning like a little boy and waved the Wine Menu around.

"Just pick the damn wine, Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"The Côtes de Castillon."

"Cote-wha?"

He sighed dramatically and grabbed my hand. I fought to suppress a gasp when his cold skin made contact with mine as he gingerly placed my fingertips on the laminated menu.

"That one," he said in a low voice. Cue the blush. He didn't remove his hand, and for that I was glad.

"Why that one?" I whispered.

"It has a nice aroma. Strawberry and Vanilla. It suits you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I looked up to see Edward broodingly staring at our hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Your hand is cold," he murmured. I laughed and turned his hand, palm up.

"So is yours. And we're both pale, see?" We both started laughing at my useless comment and I briefly wondered how I could think talking to Edward was impossible. He turned his hand and intertwined our fingers. I was sure my probing blush had become a darker shade of red.

"I really like your blush."

"Well, you're the first. I always thought I developed a bad case of social anxiety." I inwardly felt grateful for the blood pounding in my head.

We laughed some more about his expertise on wine choosing and how my blushing almost made me resort to camouflage makeup and behavior therapy. The wine whose name I had already forgotten turned out really good, and I made a mental note to ask Edward about why it suited me.

When the food arrived and was placed on our table I was growing suspicious. It had been more than 15 minutes since Alice had disappeared to the restroom. I narrowed my eyes and glared an imaginative burn hole in the tablecloth. At first I pictured Alice's face on it, but it wasn't very satisfying, so I pictured her purse instead. That did the trick. I instantly felt better and prepared myself to pick up our conversation when Edward threw his head back and heartily started laughing.

"You... you should've seen your face! One minute you're happy, then you look like you want to kill someone, and now you're actually getting this satisfactory smirk on your face like you actually did it!"

"You're very good at reading people aren't you?"

"Only you. So I was right?"

"For the most part. I'm pretty sure Alice is still walking around, alive. Don't worry, she won't be for long."

I invited Edward to just stay and eat with me, at which he happily complied. We talked about various things, naming me. I explained that my love for books and again the lack of social interaction were the reasons I preferred to stay indoors. His excuse was that he also loved reading and spend most his time playing on his piano. He shared some of his bass with me while I tricked him into eating a poached egg. It was too big for me anyway, and Edward kept insinuating he was stealing my food.

I was so bloated that I grudgingly declined dessert. I didn't want to end the evening, but I was so tired and still needed to write my term paper tomorrow. Edward understood and explained he also needed to get up early and recite a composition for class. Edward paid for dinner without my consent; in fact he even had to probe my hands away from the check before I had the chance to slip in a few bills.

"Stop trying to pay for dinner. I crashed it, I pay it."

I was so warm out today that I hadn't thought about bringing a coat, so when Edward held the door open for me to exit the restaurant I shivered when my bare arms met the chilly evening air.

"You don't-"

"I want to."

"Well, I could assume you're a stalker seeing as you know where I live." I teased.

"Yes, well, I put a lot of time in observing your every move." I wondered if he meant it in the teasing way like I did, or if he was serious. I realized both options were quite exciting. I had no real response to that so that left us both standing awkwardly looking at each other. Edward took a step forward and reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear. For once I welcomed the exploding blush. His hand, which was now warm compared to earlier this evening, brushed along my jaw and cupped my cheek.

"Bella, how come you would never talk to me?"

"I-I... don't know." I didn't know. I didn't care. All I knew was that the guy I have been half in love with for two years was standing so close to me I forgot how to breathe. I forgot my own name. I also forgot I was standing on the doorstep and was leaning forward, causing me to flail my arms around in a very unceremoniously manner while I struggled to keep my balance. In a movement so fast I almost missed it Edward had wrapped both of his arms around my waist. As a response reaction my hands shot to his shoulders and latched onto the thin fabric of his shirt.

I was perfectly content by standing like this. The elevated doorsill made it so I was now at the same height looking at a face that was strangely prettier than mine. Dark lashes fringed his deep emerald eyes. I could stand here looking at his eyes and let the apartment catch fire. I could listen to his breathing and tune out all other sounds. I could feel his hands leave my waist and reach up to grasp my face and stop thinking about anything else.

Subconsciously my hands snaked around his neck and brushed along the nape of soft hair. I fisted one hand in his unruly bronze locks and brought his face closer to mine. "Edward..." I breathed when his lips barely brushed against mine.

"Bella!"

A bucket of cold water had nothing on the way I felt when Edward pulled away. I released his hair but kept my hands around his neck as I turned to the interrupting noise. I almost threw up in my mouth when I saw that vile Mike Newton came jogging toward us in an oversized sweat suit. I tried so hard to just will his presence away when he completely ignored Edward and jumped up the doorstep.

"Hey Bella, long time no see!"

"Well Mike, I've been rather _busy_ lately." I felt Edward tighten his hold on me when I said it, and I prayed he would just play along. Mike turned his joyful expression into a dirt low grimace when he acknowledged Edward. I bit my lip and fought hard not to burst out laughing when Edward copied Mike's cheeriness and beamed a pearly white smile at him.

"Hiya, Mike," Edward's flawless velvet voice was now coated with fakeness, and he gave Mike no chance to react as he pulled me more into him and turned his body to fully face Mike, "It's nice for you to have run into an acquaintance, but as you can see _my_ Bella and I are in the middle of something very important, and we would like to get back to the steamy make-out session that was about to ensue before your presence defiled our private moment. Thanks." I was dumbstruck, and so was Mike. Without a second glance he mouthed a quiet 'sorry' and made a beeline for a cab that just pulled around the corner.

I couldn't suppress a yawn when I opened my mouth to laugh and immediately drew Edward's attention back to me.

"You're tired." He cheerfully remarked, as if he discovered another fun quirk about my facial expressions. I wanted to shake my head, but even that part of my body was drained by today's events. I finally talked to Edward, and even had dinner with him. Him walking me home made it even seem like a... a date. I shivered.

"You're cold." Now _that_ I could deny. It was the close proximity of his body that was still pressed against mine that made it hard to breathe and the feel of his lips brushing against mine in our almost-kiss that was giving me goose bumps. I longed to feel the chopped mass of glowing bronze sliding through my fingers again, and I wanted to run the back of my hand over his high cheekbones and perfect straight nose. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"What were you looking at?"

"You." That seemed to amuse him. He stepped up so my back was flush against my door and I prayed Alice wouldn't get up and open it. She did have the most horrible timing.

"You know, that is a popular phrase I must say." He pulled back a little so I could look him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I'm talking about this morning."

"I… was just…-"

"Checking me out. I understand. Although, I don't like to be objectified." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wow, you really have no problems with self-awareness do you?" Edward shook his head in quiet laughter. Then, his hands came to rest on my hips and he became instantly serious again. I swallowed thickly.

"You do that to me. Bella, I _want_ you to look at me." He spoke in a strained, husky voice.

"Y-you do?"

Three things happened at once. Edward took one step forward, pressed his body forcefully against mine and kissed me with ardent passion. My hands shot up and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him closer, keeping his lips and tongue against mine. We both started staggering as my premonition came true and the door removed its stable surface from my back and flung open.

I nearly head locked Edward when we literally dropped in. I was glad Alice had decided to carpet the hallway last year. I might even have to thank her later. Our little misfortune didn't faze Edward as he continued to assault my face with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

In a moment of bravery, I pulled him fully on top of me and licked his curvy collarbone. He softly groaned and tilted my head back up with his thumb. Our tongues danced slowly, and I moaned when his hands started sliding up and down my sides.

I involuntarily bucked my hips into his when his hands skimmed my breasts.

"Bella… Bella, stop. We need to, to stop." I couldn't help but moan. Both in reluctance and arousal, when he was panting so heavily. It was by far the sexiest thing about him I had ever seen. My own breathing simply ceased when he suddenly dropped his full weight on me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I want you Bella." He licked my neck and slowly pulled back, dusting my face with soft kisses from my jaw line to my nose, back to my lips, until he resumed to hovering over me.

"You are so beautiful."

This man kept rendering me speechless and breathless with every word he uttered. He could call me a sweaty raccoon for all I care and I'd still take it as a compliment. I smiled up at him and traced the shape of his lips with a shaking hand.

"You keep saying those wonderful things to me."

"You deserve it."

"Kiss me again." I wanted to kiss Edward forever. If there was to be a perfect synonym to euphoria, it would be Edward. If I could kiss him in my final moments, I would die happy and complete.

Sadly, we were both quickly out of breath, and I noticed the sky turning darker over his shoulder.

Edward rested his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. His lips curved upwards into a sweet smile. "I should get up."

"I don't want you to." I sounded like a whiny child, but I wanted, close to needed his body on top of mine, just to feel him, or touch him. He laughed lightly for a second, and was up on his feet in no time. He offered a hand to help me up, and I took it eagerly. His touch still managed to send shivers down my spine.

"Me neither," he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "but it's getting dark already, and we both have things to do. Regardless, next time we meet, I will not have the restraint to stop."

He squeezed my shoulder and planted a wet kiss on my cheek before walking away. I stood rooted to the ground. Edward said next time. That meant he truly wanted to see me again. A flock of butterflies scrambled up my insides when he stopped to look at me over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow beautiful! Remember, I know where you live…"

xxxxxx

"You. Me. Kitchen now."

I had barely set a foot in our apartment when Alice suddenly materialized in front of me and yanked me through the doorway and kicked the door shut. She was bouncing up and down like a Duracell Bunny with ADHD when my Edward-induced daze wore off and blind rage kicked in.

"Mary Alice Brandon! You are dead! As soon as you leave the apartment I'm going to burn down your wardrobe I swear!"

"Oh don't get those panties in a bunch again Bella! I thought Edward had already taken care of that right about now!" Alice had the nerve to pinch my cheek before darting into her room.

"I hate you!"

"Nooo you loveeee me tooooo much to hate meeee!" She sang, her voice muffled by her bedroom door, which was unfortunately locked.

"Yeah? Come out of your room so I can really show you how much!"

"I value my outfit too much thanks!"

Quarrels like these basically made up our entire relationship, so I suggested a truce. The wardrobe would not be subjected to torture if she wouldn't bring up my panties in our conversations for at least a week.

The door stayed locked.

I even played the best friend / sister / roommate card, and still the stubborn little pixie refused to come out of her room. Maybe I should get Jasper to come over and drag her fairy little ass out of there. Suddenly I got it. Alice wasn't impressed by promises or ultimatums. Words and pleadings meant very little to her. Maybe a naked, whipped cream covered Jasper would draw her out. However, I didn't want to see that _again_. Alice was…different. She needed the concrete, hard facts. Throw in a rumor and a shopping spree and you're her new best friend.

"Aliceeee, I want you to know that your wardrobe is safe from any lingering matches. I also wanted to run by you that I kissed Edward today and almost had sex with him in the hallway!"

I barely had the chance to blink before I got tackled to the floor. Alice started gushing about marriage and how pretty our babies would be. She got off me and went straight into the mountain of bags, sorting out the perfect lingerie for my next hallway moment. This time, I let her. I could vaguely hear her discussing my future with Rosalie on the phone. I closed my eyes and simply willed today away.

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews might tempt me to continue this with a super sour lemon!**


End file.
